


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Flirting, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Summer 1899, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus accepts a dinner invitation from Bathilda Bagshot, who introduces him to her great nephew.   Bathilda has no idea that Albus and Gellert already have a history.  Gellert and Albus try to keep that information from her, with hilarious results.





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

  
Disclaimer: The Wizarding World universe belongs to JKR.

A/N: I’ve had a lot of fun writing this one! There’s so much _flirting_! Oh, boys.

Someone mentioned that on Pottermore it said that there are no taboos on LGBT relations in the wizarding world. I looked into that and found an interview where JKR said that while Hogwarts is a safe space for LGBT students, the taboo against all things LGBT does parallel what it is in the muggle world although wizards generally are more concerned about purity of blood.

I think you could go either way, but for this fic, I’m making LGBT relations strictly forbidden in the wizarding world in 1899. Gotta make things even more difficult for the boys.

Also, the German translation for Gellert’s swear is ‘holy shit’.

.~.

_Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner_

.~.

Albus had just received an owl inviting him to dinner with his mildly eccentric neighbor Bathilda Bagshot. He considered declining, as it didn't sound like heaps of fun to spend an evening with the elderly woman, who was usually out collecting research for her next book. However it _was_ a good excuse to get out of the house and away from his family, so he sent his owl back with an affirmative answer.  
  
Luckily he'd managed to convince Aberforth to watch Ariana for the rest of the day, so he had a bit of time to himself before he left for dinner. Albus sat outside next to the modest Dumbledore home, his back to a large sprawling oak tree. His eyes glazed over just a bit as he remembered the highlight of his yesterday.  
  
The previous day Albus had visited the old cemetery. He’d placed a single red rose on his mother Kendra’s grave and was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of the most handsome boy he’d ever seen. Albus’ breath caught in his throat as he stared unseen at the boy. With blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy’s appearance was rather striking. Albus had ducked behind a tree and watched the boy, who wandered up and down the graves, seeming to look for something. Albus couldn’t help but wonder if this boy was inclined towards males. It wasn't often that Albus had found someone who would admit their proclivity to him, but it happened occasionally.

Albus had had a few offers before, but he'd always turned them down. He supposed he was picky. He hadn't found someone with the right combination of brains, beauty, confidence, and ambition. There was also the law against homosexual relations, which really put a damper on his need for romantic companionship. Albus believed he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life and instead focused on academics. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, Albus was scared of getting hurt. He didn't want to give his heart away, only to have it ripped apart.  
  
But yesterday, Albus allowed himself to dream. The blonde boy finally paused by one of the larger grave markers, which Albus knew from experience belonged to the ancient Peverell family. The boy looked up and over at Albus, almost as if he'd sensed he was being watched. He held Albus' gaze, and the air crackled between them.   
  
Much to Albus’ excitement and trepidation, the boy began moving towards him. Albus started walking too. They met in the near center of the graveyard. The sun loomed overhead, illuminating the boy’s golden hair and framing his face so he looked the tiniest bit angelic. Albus' heart thudded in his chest as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

“Hi.” The boy’s eyes held a glint of mischief, almost as if he knew what kind of effect he was having on poor Albus.

"Hi," Albus managed, his hands nervously twitching in his pockets.   
  
"I'm Gellert," the boy announced. He had a hint of an accent, German perhaps. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Um, I’m Albus," Albus said breathlessly. “A-Albus Dumbledore.”

Gellert chuckled at Albus' stammering greeting. "It's not often I meet someone like you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Albus asked, already captivated by Gellert’s blinding gaze.   
  
Gellert glanced around to make sure they were alone. "You're gorgeous, Albus Dumbledore," he whispered, leaning in so that his face was almost touching Albus'.  
  
Albus' eyes widened at Gellert’s assessment. Had he been that transparent? "You're assuming an awful lot," Albus choked out.  
  
"Am I?" Gellert smirked, but moved back to give Albus a proper amount of space. Gellert critically regarded Albus. "You're blushing and your pupils are dilated. You want me."  
  
Albus swallowed hard, losing his nerve. He couldn't be found out as a homosexual, couldn't be it arrested and charged with a crime. It wasn't worth the risk, not when he had his siblings to care for. Why had he thought approaching this boy was a good idea? "You're wrong. I'm not like that."  
  
"Really? May I?" Gellert reached for Albus' right hand before he could respond. "This is your dominant hand, correct? I can feel the callus on your finger." He gently stroked his thumb over Albus' palm.  
  
Albus couldn't hide a small shiver at that. He knew he could grow addicted to Gellert’s little touches.

"Ah _ha_ ," Gellert smugly grinned. "You like that. What about if I do this?" He pressed a gentle kiss to Albus' palm. "Or this?" Gellert brought Albus' index finger to his lips and sucked on the finger pad.

Albus desperately tried not to react, not wanting to let Gellert win. He knew it was a futile exercise.  
  
"Imagine my mouth is around something else of yours," Gellert whispered before engulfing the entire finger.  
  
Albus let out an honest to God whimper before he finally pulled his hand away. "Gellert, I shouldn't."  
  
"It's alright, darling," Gellert whispered. "Your secret it safe with me."  
  
Then Gellert crushed their lips together, hoping that he hadn't pushed the other boy too hard. He needn't have worried. 

Albus responded eagerly, mirroring Gellert's playful swipes of the tongue and gentle nibbles. Both boys lost themselves in the kiss, Albus following Gellert’s lead. Albus grew more and more lightheaded as he gave himself over to Gellert. It was such a heady feeling, Albus never wanted it to end but he just couldn’t breathe any longer. 

Finally Albus pulled away, gasping for air, his tingling hand still tangled in Gellert’s mussed curls. He blushed and pulled his hand away. "What have you done to me?"  
  
"I'm worshiping you like you deserve,” Gellert purred. 

“I’m not a god or a king to be worshipped,” said Albus. “I’m just me.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest. I've heard much about you, Albus Dumbledore.” Gellert chuckled at Albus’s backpedaling. “You graduated Hogwarts with the highest honors. You took over teaching advanced transfiguration when the professor had grown ill for the rest of the semester, even though it was a class you were supposed to be taking. It's even been said that you might be a candidate for Minister of Magic someday. You've also never been beaten in a duel by someone your own age."  
  
"How do you know all of that?" Albus asked in spite of himself.  
  
"I have my sources," Gellert teased. "I’d like to duel you myself, see if I can manage to break your winning streak. Shall we try it sometime?"  
  
"Are you real?" Albus pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn’t. "You're too good to be true."  
  
Gellert gave him a genuine smile. "I could say the same about you."

Albus was about to lean in for another kiss when they heard shouts. Automatically, the boys stepped apart.  
  
"Albus! Albus, where are you?"   
  
"That's my brother," Albus said, his voice filled with regret. "I have to go." He turned to leave but Gellert grabbed his hand.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Gellert asked.  
  
"Whenever I can get away." Albus promised.  
  
"Albus!" The shouts sounded more desperate. "Albus, I need you!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Albus yelled back. "Gellert, here, keep this." Albus reached into his pocket, pulling out a necklace with a golden charm. It was of cheap quality, as Albus couldn't afford more right now. But it meant so much to him, the triangular symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Albus didn't know why but he felt compelled to lend it to Gellert. "Until next time." With one last meaningful look, Albus rushed away to meet his frantic brother.  
  
If he'd stayed for a few more seconds, he would've heard Gellert's exclamation of ‘heilige Scheiße’.  
  
.~.  
  
Soon it was time for Albus to keep his dinner invitation. Albus trudged across the way to Bathilda's home, his thoughts still resting on the mysterious Gellert. Gellert, who had called him _darling_. Albus shivered at the memory. He had never been called a term of endearment, had never been kissed by a boy, had never been seduced before. Perhaps he could get away after the meal and try to look for Gellert. In his haste to return home to help Aberforth, he'd forgotten to ask where Gellert lived.   
  
Moments later, Albus arrived at Bathilda's and knocked at the door. 

Bathilda quickly opened the door and let him in, gracing Albus with a kind smile. "Albus!" Bathilda pulled the startled young man into a hug. "So glad you could come visit!"  
  
"Thank you for the invitation," Albus said politely, squirming out of her grasp. "I’m sure I’ll enjoy the pleasure of your company."  
  
"I must say, I had another reason why I invited you besides enjoying the pleasure of your company," Bathilda confessed. "I wanted to introduce you to someone."  
  
Albus inwardly groaned. Bathilda was trying to set him up with a girl. That was the _last_ thing he needed tonight. "How thoughtful of you," he said. Albus supposed she meant well, that she had no idea where his heart truly lay.  
  
"Please come join us." Bathilda ushered him towards her parlor. “Albus, this is my great nephew."  
  
Albus suddenly came face to face with the very person he’d been wishing to see.   
  
Gellert!  
  
Albus' breath caught in his throat as he saw the object of his affections calmly sitting on the couch in Bathilda’s parlor. How on earth was he supposed to get through dinner without revealing his true feelings?   
  
"Albus, it’s good to meet you for the _first time_ ," said Gellert, putting emphasis on the last two words.  
  
"Likewise," said Albus, allowing a small smile to surface. "And you are?"  
  
"Gellert Grindelwald." 

Albus reached out his hand in greeting and Gellert clasped it. They held hands for just a second too long, before remembering they had company.

  
"Gellert," said Albus, reluctantly releasing the boy’s hand. "I'll be sure to remember." Albus caught Gellert’s gaze and they _stared_.  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely?" Bathilda smiled, breaking their concentration. "I thought it was high time that you two met." She gestured towards the dinner table in the next room. "Shall we sit down?"  
  
Gellert jumped up and pulled a chair out from behind the table. “Here, Albus, sit next to me.” He indicated the spot at the table that was littered with a stack of parchment and quills.  
  
"Oh, how gallant!" Bathilda exclaimed while a blushing Albus took a seat where Gellert had indicated. Gellert had settled in next to Albus and they both looked at her hopefully. “Now then, I’ll just bring in the food.”

Bathilda summoned a piping hot meal of roast venison, green beans, boiled potatoes, and lemon cake for dessert. The boys quickly loaded their plates, leaving plenty for Bathilda. They tucked in to their meal and for a while all that could be heard was a clinking of glasses and cutlery.

“This is very good, Miss Bagshot,” Albus complimented. “I especially enjoyed the potatoes.”

“Yes, Aunt Bathilda, you’ve outdone yourself,” Gellert praised. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to impress Albus here.” Gellert winked at Albus, who gulped.  
  
Albus cleared his throat, desperately trying to think of a suitable topic of conversation so that Bathilda wouldn't dwell too much on that wink. "So, Gellert, where do you go to school?" Albus asked.

"I attended Durmstrang Institute," Gellert responded.  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. "Attended?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm taking an extended break." Gellert glanced over nervously at Bathilda.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I was expelled," Gellert admitted, giving Albus a quick warning shake of the head. 

Albus happily ignored him. "Expelled? What’s the story there?”   
  
"I was blamed for a crime I did not commit, which resulted in my expulsion.” Gellert hoped that a bit of misdirection would fly, and quickly changed the subject. “So Albus, you attended Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I graduated this year first in my class," Albus informed him. “I’ll always look back on my time at Hogwarts with fondness. Maybe someday when I’m old and wise enough I’ll go back and teach.”

“Teach?” Gellert scoffed. As he shook his head, Gellert’s bangs fell in front of half of his face. He eerily stared at Albus with one eye. “Sounds boring.”

“Not if it was Defense Against The Dark Arts,” Albus countered. “Can you imagine if you were the teacher trapped in a room of teenagers and a boggart? Sounds fascinating to me. Think about how much you could help the students learn about themselves! If money was no object, I think I’d like to teach.”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Gellert laughed. “What rubbish. At Durmstrang we actually learn the Dark Arts. Not to use them, of course, but we learn to respect the Dark Arts for what they are.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” said Albus with a frown. “I was taught that it was best if the Dark Arts were left alone.”

“Do you believe everything you’re told?” Gellert taunted.

“ _No_ ,” Albus hotly insisted. “I can think for myself, thank you.”

Gellert gave him an indulgent chuckle. “I’m sure.”

“Although I imagine that if my favorite professor were here, she would label you as a bad influence,” said Albus. “Being expelled from school and all that.”

“Do you think she’d be right? Would I be a bad influence on you?” Gellert asked, genuinely interested in the answer. He leaned forward towards Albus.

“I’m not sure yet,” Albus said, glancing at Gellert through lidded eyes. “I suppose only time will tell.”

Gellert flashed Albus a dazzling smile. “I suppose so.”

Bathilda cleared her throat before taking a huge swig of her cabernet.

Both Albus and Gellert glanced over at her, startled. Bathilda imagined they’d been so wrapped up in each other that they’d forgotten she was still in the room. “More wine, boys?”

“Yes, please,” said Albus.

Gellert merely nodded.

Bathilda swished her wand, enchanting the decanter to top off their silver goblets. “Albus, have you gotten enough to eat?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Albus. “I’m on my second helping.”

“Good. You need a bit of fattening up, love,” Bathilda clucked. “You’re built like a twig.”  
  
"I’m afraid that for all of my academic success, I’m rather pants at the intricacies of domestic magic,” said Albus. “Ever since my mother died…”

The three felt silent at that. 

Albus wished he’d never brought it up. Nothing killed the mood at a dinner party besides a mention of a dead parent. But it hadn’t seemed to bother Gellert.

“So, Albus, is there currently a special someone in your life?" Gellert asked. “Someone who could cook and clean for you, perhaps?” 

The mischief that had briefly left Albus’ eyes at the mention of his deceased mother had returned. “No, there’s not. Why?”  
  
"Oh, don't tease him Gellert. Albus has never been interested in girls,” Bathilda informed Gellert. “He'd rather have the company of a good book. At least, that's my impression."  
  
"Not interested in girls, huh?" Gellert smirked. _"Really._ Please, enlighten us Albus. Why is that? _"_  
  
"It's not that I'm not _interested_ , Gellert, I just didn't have time for courting, that's all," Albus tried to explain. “I still really don’t have time,” he muttered. 

“I know someone who might be interested in you,” said Gellert.

Albus blushed. “I really don’t think-”

“They’re a real looker too,” said Gellert, “but if you don’t have the time, I won’t tell you who they are.” He winked at Albus, who inwardly seethed.

“Oh, Gellert, don’t embarrass him,” Bathilda scolded. “We all can’t have your reputation.”

“Reputation?” Albus asked, a devilish smile appearing on his usually serene features. “How could you have a reputation? I thought Durmstrang was an all-boys school.”

Gellert’s face flushed for just a moment, but it still counted as a victory for Albus, who grinned back at him. “I had a reputation because my classmates and I would often fraternize with the women of a nearby wizarding village.”

“Of course,” said Albus. “I can definitely see how the young ladies would be gaga for someone named _Gellert_.”

Gellert glared.   
  
"Albus, don't be rude!" Bathilda exclaimed, although she had to hide a snort of laughter.   
  
"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Gellert," Albus gave Gellert a wicked smile. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
  
"No matter,” said Gellert. “I think Albus sounds like an old person’s name.”  
  
“I suppose," Albus grinned. “I can’t tell you how many people tell me that I act twice my age.”

“Perhaps it’s not always a compliment. Perhaps they mean that you bore them to death with talk about teaching rubbish subjects like Defense Against the Dark Arts,” said Gellert.

“Gellert,” Bathilda scolded. “That’s not nice to say.”

Albus chuckled, and waved Bathilda’s accusation away. “Tell me about your name. What does Gellert mean?"  
  
_Oh, Albus, you walked right in to this one._ "It means strong," Gellert said truthfully. "Although some of the older translations say it means "hard" or "spear".  
  
Albus choked on his wine.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Bathilda worried.  
  
"I'm fine," Albus assured her, shooting a subtle glare Gellert's way.  
  
"Tournabout is fair play, Albus. What does your name mean?" Gellert asked.  
  
"It means either white, or bright." Albus’s eyes lit up. He was proud of his name, even though it was unusual. It set him apart, and it was a helpful conversation starter when meeting new people.  
  
"Interesting," Gellert mused. " _Al_ bus." He said the word almost like a caress. "It suits you. Don't you think so, Aunt Bathilda?"  
  
"Oh, Albus is very bright," Bathilda added. "I told you all about his achievements at Hogwarts. You wouldn't stop asking me about him ever since yesterday."  
  
"Oh _really_?" It was Albus' turn to smirk. "Why such an interest in me, Gellert?" Albus goaded.  
  
"I'm always on the lookout for finding someone who is my intellectual and magical equal," said Gellert. "I didn't think such a person could have existed but now I believe you could possibly be my match. We’ll have to test that theory tomorrow."

“What an honor to be compared to the _great_ Gellert Grindelwald,” said Albus. 

“It will be an honor, someday,” Gellert vowed, holding Albus’ gaze. “I can promise you that.”  
  
"I see you think very highly of yourself," said Albus.  
  
"And you don't think highly of yourself, oh bright one?" Gellert countered.   
  
Albus' face flushed as he tried not to think about what he wanted to do to Gellert right then. How he craved a repeat performance of yesterday!  
  
"Now, now, boys, settle down. It's not a competition," said Bathilda. "You have more in common than you think."   
  
It amused Albus that Bathilda hadn't noticed what he knew to be blatant flirting. Perhaps he and Gellert were being more discreet than he realized.  
  
"What's that around your neck?" Albus asked, just now noticing that Gellert was wearing his trinket. It warmed him to the core to see his necklace around Gellert’s neck.  
  
Gellert produced the necklace with the gold Deathly Hallows charm. "Aunt Bathilda, you know of my quest for the Hallows. I received this yesterday."  
  
"It's lovely, dear," said Bathilda. "I don't think I've known anyone else so enthralled with the legend of the Deathly Hallows other than Albus."

Gellert met Albus’ eyes. "Tell me, Albus, do it you think it's possible that the Hallows could exist?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Albus beamed. "I believe there are clues left in ancient and modern books that can lead one to find them. It takes a deft knowledge of signs and symbols to determine where the Hallows had been hidden and moved throughout the centuries.”  
  
"Which of the Hallows do you crave the most?" Gellert asked.  
  
"The resurrection stone," Albus said quietly. "So I could see my mum again."  
  
“Are you mad? I’d rather have the Elder Wand,” said Gellert. “If I owned the deathstick, no one would ever dare challenge me in a duel.”

“All that power really does it for you, huh?” Albus chuckled. “I’d be worried that someone would want to steal it. Besides, I don’t think I’d want to change wands.” Albus pulled out his wand. “I got this one at Ollivander’s when I was eleven right before I started Hogwarts.” 

"Albus has the most beautiful wand,” Bathilda gushed. “It’s pine, isn’t that right, dear?”

Albus nodded. “Yes. Mr. Ollivander told me that pine wands adapt well to new spells and are sensitive to non-verbal magic. He also mentioned that that pine wands only choose owners destined to live long lives. Guess that’s good news for me, then.”

Gellert removed his wand and set it on the table next to Albus'. "Looks like I just have you beat."

“How’d you mean?” Albus asked.

“Mine’s made of pine too, and it’s just a tad longer.” Gellert picked up Albus’ wand, running his finger slowly over the tip. "She's right, it is beautiful."

Albus swallowed hard. Gellert was _not_ playing fair. "I need some air." Albus pushed his chair back from the table, and headed out the back door, closing it behind him.

Bathilda stared at her great-nephew but he didn’t seem bothered by the turn of events.  
  
Gellert picked at his food for a few minutes before declaring, “I probably should go after Albus. Make sure he's alright." He grabbed his wand and then walked out the back door without looking back at his aunt, who was surely still watching. 

“Colloportus,” Gellert muttered, bespelling the door locked after he closed it.  
  
"I'd thought you'd never come." Albus was waiting for him, as flushed as Gellert had ever seen him. Gellert was pleased to see that Albus was visibly panting.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Gellert innocently asked. “You look agitated.”

Albus reached out his shaking left hand. Gellert placed his hand in Albus’ own and intertwined their fingers, which seemed to steady Albus for the moment.

“Quietus,” Gellert cast the charm over both of them so they could not be overheard.

“Gellert Grindelwald, you’re positively wicked,” Albus tried to sound angry, “stroking my wand like that in front of your _mmph_!”

Gellert kissed him hard, effectively cutting off Albus’ train of thought.

.~.

Back inside the house, Bathilda used magic to clear the table. She muttered several cleaning spells over the dirtied dishes as she emptied the extraneous food into the bin. As she leaned over her sink to rinse off the dishes, Bathilda had a perfect view of the backyard. At the moment, Gellert had pushed Albus up against the brick wall, their lips eagerly locked together.   
  
Bathilda cast a quick concealment charm around them so she wouldn’t intrude on a private moment. She smiled to herself, her promise to Kendra Dumbledore fulfilled to match Albus with a partner who would both challenge and respect him. 

.~.

The End

A/N: I think it would be really funny if Bathilda had known all along what was going on. She’s too smart not to figure it out!

Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I worked really hard on this one. Man, I wish they’d had a flirty flashback scene like that in the movie. What a missed opportunity, WB.


End file.
